1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to support members and, in particular to shape memory members that provide support in a cavity defined in a composite laminate.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Routing wires through composite panels, such as in the aerospace industry, involves cutting channels into two panels and curing the two panels together. Curing the two panels together forms a composite panel with a wire-run channel in the core of the composite panel in which wires are routed. During the curing process, the two panels undergo high temperatures and pressure to bond the two panels together, forming the composite panel. During this process, the wire-run channel formed in the core of the composite panel is subject to collapsing or deforming from the pressure and/or heat, resulting in rework or total loss of the composite panel, which in turn increases production cost and time.
In order to prevent collapse or deformation of the wire-run channel, traditionally, support members made from honeycomb cores sized to fit the wire-run channel and having a friction-reducing coating were produced. These honeycomb cores are disposed in the channels cut into the two panels, before curing, to support the wire-run channel during curing. After curing the two panels together, the honeycomb core is removed. Removal of the honeycomb core support members however, may be timely and difficult as the honeycomb core becomes compressed between the two panels. During removal of the honeycomb core, the wire-run channel and the composite panel are potentially subject to damage and/or deformation. Further, the honeycomb cores are not capable of conforming to complex shapes of the wire-run channel (i.e., when the wire-run channel is not a substantially straight channel). This lack of conformity increases risk of wire-run channel collapse or deformation.